Duke And Duke
by Iggy Paulin
Summary: Holding hands is something they've both done their fair share of ever since they were kids and Luke spent his days leading Bo around the farmyard like a dog on a leash. It was a habit that stuck, but became less and less frequent as they grew up. SLASH


**Duke and Duke**

Holding hands is something they've both done their fair share of ever since they were kids and Luke spent his days leading Bo around the farmyard like a dog on a leash. It was a habit that stuck, but became less and less frequent as they grew up. Now it's only when they're alone that they link their hands and turn their blood bond into something visible for only them to see. It's a private thing between them and them only, but Luke crosses that border when he grabs Bo's hand to pull him along when they race across the town square to get away from Cletus.

"What did you go and grab my hand like that for?" And there goes Bo, making a mess of things that don't really matter to anyone, but himself.

"Because you're slow, that's why." Says it like it is because despite of his cousin's long legs he can't run to save his life. No, those legs are of more use when they're inside of a car, Hazzard's favorite lead foot Louie. Luke's favorite, too. Like right now, tearing around the county like a maniac, but never once out of control, Bo was born to drive.

"You's the one that's slow." Which makes about as much sense as tits on a bicycle. His cousin knows damn well that Luke can outrun him any day of the week, month even the whole year, he's just protecting his wounded pride. Which is also something the blonde knows he doesn't have to do, he just does it because he's stubborn.

"That don't make no sense and you know it." Time to put an end to the whining, he's not sure he can survive the rest of the way home if things don't quiet down.

"That ain't the point." Then what is? This whole thing started when he grabbed his cousin's hand so unless there is some deeper meaning to that, that he doesn't know of, this entire argument has no point. Then again, when he thinks about it he can't remember holding Bo's hand in public since there was still a risk that the idiot would run away if he was let loose.

"Bo, if I done something wrong then you gotta tell me so's I can set it right again." And that's one of blondie's many problems, he can never say what's wrong on his own accord, you always have to trick him into it, or force him. And Luke reckons that placing his hand over Bo's on the stick shift is a nice coax to get him to open that big mouth of his that's unusually quiet. Doesn't quite do the trick, but he does let up his grip on the General to intertwine their fingers.

"This here's what's wrong, Luke." He lifts their linked hands up between them as if Luke didn't already know they were holding hands. "This ain't for nobody, but us." It puts things into a clearer light now that he knows the root of the problem. Still doesn't see how holding hands can pose as such an issue, though.

"Well, then what do you want?" Because Luke's still lightly lost.

"Ain't you figured that out yet?" It's not so much of a question as it is an insult towards his intelligence. Despite his cousin having all of the wrong parts he still thinks like a woman at times and without Daisy around to translate Luke can only guess on what's going on under that mound of blonde fluff. It's bound to be something weird that doesn't make any sense, like the kid himself.

He's not quite sure what he did wrong, but before he has a chance to answer he gets real familiar with the General's dashboard as it comes flying into his face too fast for him to do anything about it. Red dust clouds his vision for a few seconds before it starts to settle down and clear up. Bo's already out of the car giving the ground a good beating with his stomping boots as if that's going to help any.

He feels strange and crooked as he clambers his way out of the window as if something offed his balance, probably that smack in the head. Staggers his way over to Bo and puts a hand on his shoulder only to be met with a fist that lands right between his eyes and knocks him to the ground. He's actually glad that his cousin pulled that punch, means that he can hit back and maybe beat some sense into that turnip on top of the brat's neck. It would probably help to have Uncle Jesse and his shotgun as encouragement to get it over with before either of them get shot, but the old man is three miles away so he'll just have to make do with what he's got.

When Bo turns his back on him again with no intentions to continue the fight Luke takes his chances, grabs hold of the kid's belt and yanks him off balance. It was a really stupid move now that he thinks about it. All 180 pounds of his cousin comes crashing down onto him and he gets himself winded by Bo's head hitting him in the gut in the process. He's still gasping for air when he wraps his legs around his cousin's torso and his left arm around his neck, the right one going to the back of his head effectively trapping him. He's not going anywhere until he talks.

"Want to tell me what's wrong now?" He breaths out the second he's got enough air to think it.

"You know the one thing that's worse than a Duke with a Hogg?" It's more of a statement than a question, but what does Daisy and Jaime Lee's failed romance have to do with the thorn in Bo's side? And he can't really think of anything worse than Duke's and Hogg's settling down together anyway. "A Duke with a Duke." So his cousin is hot on Daisy, not like that's anything new. (Who isn't?) He has after all spent the last five years flirting with her and throwing out the occasional marriage proposal. Still can't find the connection, though.

"Dang it, Luke! You!" Oh, OH! Now, that puts things in a new perspective. At least Bo's finally done beating around the bush.

"Why ain't you told me this before." Because that's what's really important, the fact that his cousin doesn't trust him enough to tell him. Who knows how long he's been hiding it, could be anything from days to years.

"It's wrong, that's why." Only by the law.

"Bo," Luke's not quite sure what he was planning on saying when he opened his mouth seeing as any words that might come out will probably be the wrong ones. Releases his cousin instead, hauls him up until he's sitting between his legs and leaning on his chest. Holds him close and plays with his hair while he carefully picks out enough words to form the rest of the sentence. "there ain't nothing wrong with being in love." He knows his cousin well enough to know that whatever it is he's convinced himself that he's in love, and that's the best way to approach it. Maybe not the best place to approach it, though, sitting in the middle of a dirt road where anyone can come upon them.

He's not really done thinking about time and setting when Bo starts to wiggle around in his arms. It takes some extra effort, but he eventually manages to turn far enough for them to come face to face. Far enough for Bo to kiss him.

It doesn't really come as a surprise and he doesn't blame his cousin for it either. Returns the kiss the best he can and tries to bury the nagging voice in his head telling him to stop, tries to see it through Bo's eyes. The baby blue eyes that are peaking at him from under long lashes, waiting for his reaction. Which comes in the form of a second kiss, he could learn to live with this. He loves his cousin to death already so why not take it a step further. They'll still be the same ol' Bo and Luke Duke come sundown. Won't they?


End file.
